Fabula Nova Crystallis
by KyraEnsui
Summary: To outwit their fearsome opponent, they must learn the tragic past of Voltron's origin. What they learned will change everything what they've been fighting for. Lotor sets his new plan in motion to strengthen and reform the Empire with the help of an unlikely dark ally. Keith's sanity will be tested beyond his limit with new revelations from his nightmarish captivity.
1. Determination

**Author's note:** Welcome to series 3 for Distant Worlds with an early release! This series will have more darker elements than previous two. The chapters will be release slower than usual with more work and travels during the summer months.

Without further ado, here's chapter 1 for Fabula Nova Crystallis!

* * *

His eyes are closed and his breathing were steady as he laid back in his seat with his hands rested on the controls. He let his mind cleared and free from unwanted thoughts when he felt and hear a familiar purr. He wanted to know what happened during his sudden disappearance. Most of all, he wanted to know what's going on with Keith.

Shiro trusted and believed in Keith. He saw something in Keith that his teammates has yet seen. It was small and undeveloped, but he can sensed it within Keith. He just needed guidance and a push for him to shine. Another growls and purrs came when Black showed him how much Keith has grown. How much he tries to motivate others especially himself to work as a team. To understand their roles they have yet to comprehend with sudden changes thrown at them.

He understand how much they tried to stay together without him, but to see how much they struggled with their emotions about everything was still fresh. Just when they were about to feel more connected and their dynamics were sync, life just threw them another curve ball.

They finally found him after so many months of searching. Not only that, Pidge found her missing brother since the Kerberos mission. It was their first time seeing Pidge cried, but more brighter after seeing Matt. Matt has changed a lot since he last saw him and can see how much he has adjusted life with the rebellion group.

All of that would have caused a worthy celebration, but there was none. It was just sadness and guilt since that fateful day. The price of having Shiro and Matt back were equivalent for Keith's capture. Shiro did not want to believe Prince Lotor's words when Keith sacrificed himself willingly, but he knew Keith would do anything to protect his friends. His new rag-tag family.

Black showed him what Red saw how heartbroken Keith was when Lance had supposedly died from Haggar's poison. How much guilt he had when one of Black's wing got sliced off and the lives of slaves and prisoners to lure him out and play with. And how much Keith was haunted every other nights in his dreams that he had to sleep inside of Black's cockpit or having Lance with him in his room. No one knew what dreams Keith had as he kept all of it to himself. Not even to Lance nor his Lion.

What surprised Shiro the most was how close Keith and Lance were. How they became from bickering rivals to friends to establishing a relationship which was very new to both especially with Keith. Shiro knew about Keith's past so he understand how it would felt foreign to Keith. Lance was very understandable and patient with him and was willing to take it slow without scaring him.

Shiro knew Lance would have the most guilt than the others. He was used for Lotor's conniving plans to kidnap Keith and it made his stomach sick when he found out about Lotor's twisted ways based from what he has heard from Princess Romelle. They all knew they had to save Keith as soon as possible, but no matter how hard they tried, it seems Lotor was one step ahead of them.

His eyes opened slowly while leaning up from his seat and saw someone standing in front of Black. He looked closer and saw it was Lance. He looked mature not by only appearance, but also, by mentality. Lance has changed quite a bit when he was with Keith. Hunk told him how Lance would helped give guidance to Keith when he was unsure or tell his thoughts straight out. He was Keith's right hand person. It was Lance who was pretty vocal about Keith as their new leader. The Lance he knew was a young, inexperience cadet and now, a bright, mature Paladin.

He walked out of Black's mouth and stood beside Lance who hasn't acknowledge Shiro's presence and kept his blue eyes on Black. Lance was still in his Blue Paladin armor as they refused to change colors when they had to shuffle.

"He did it on purpose."

Shiro blinked and looked at Lance's side profile. "Are you talking about the last mission?"

Lance nodded and took out a note from his pocket where he handed to Shiro without looking at him. Shiro snatched the note and read the short contents inside. He looked at Lance then back at the note which he crumpled it hard.

"That was nothing what it came with." Lance turned his head to face Shiro. He saw a mixed of anger and fear in those blue eyes. "He's a monster. He will pay dearly for what he did to Keith."

"What did he left, Lance? You never told us what you actually saw inside that room."

Shiro jumped when Lance yelled out his frustration loud and fully turned to him as he hid his face on Shiro's chest. Shiro froze from the sudden action with both arms up and watched Lance pounding on his chest. He placed both hands on Lance's shoulders before wrapping around him. They stood in silence with only sounds of sniffles.

"Lance..."

"Shiro, he violated Keith." with another pounding while holding back his sobs with his voice trembling. "That sick, twisted Galran Prince raped him! He made damn sure I get the message loud and clear! The blood stains on the sheet. A white flower painted with his blood. His discarded armor. He was showing what he did to Keith!"

Shiro bite back his tongue. This was...the information was too heavy to digest. Keith was like a younger brother to him and to hear he was sexually violated made his blood boil. He had known about Lotor's sick pleasure from Princess Romelle, but he was naive to believe it wouldn't happen to Keith. His blood went instant cold when a thought crossed his mind.

 _Keith would rather die than be used against his will._

"I'm going to get Keith." Lance shook his head and pushed back to look up at Shiro. "We'll get him back and that's when we will kick Lotor's royal ass to the sun."

Shiro gave a small smile and nodded. They both looked up at Black and smiled.

"We should save it for the Lions especially Red."

Lance chuckled softly. "I can hear her. She wants first dibs, but after I shoot off his dick."

"I'm glad you both have a clear mind and same objective."

Both Shiro and Lance turned to the soft speaker and saw Princess Romelle smiling at them with her hands crossed in front.

"If we are to save your precious friend, then we will have to outwit Lotor. By now, your team has seen what Lotor is capable of and a fearsome opponent."

"We do, but the question will be how to track his moves." Shiro said.

"No." Lance looked straight in Princess Romelle's eyes. "We have to make them come to us."

Romelle nodded. "He has given us an important hint to find him."

"Knight of Altea. He mentioned about it."

"Your Princess may have heard of it, but her trusted advisor knows the true history behind it."

"How's Allura doing?" Lance asked.

She shook her head. "Not too well. The longer she remains in her current state, the more she will fall into despair. I am worried about her magic aura as it resonates her feelings."

Lance stepped forward. "I'll talk to her."

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me do it, Lance."

He shook his head. "I have a feeling what's her mind is going through and it's better if I speak with her alone. Blue has told me of her concerns."

"I will leave her in your hands then, Lance."

"Thanks Shiro."

"Shiro." Romelle spoke. "I wish to speak with you privately about what happened in Pollux."

Lance smiled and gave a pat on Shiro's back as he walked off. He gave a low bow at Romelle and left to find Allura.

"Princess Romelle, I-" Shiro stopped when he saw her hand up and walking closer to him.

She stopped and looked down on his Galra arm. Her petite hands took hold on his hand and looked up at him.

"Do you feel anything different, Shiro?"

He shook his head. "Beside a splitting headache, I felt nothing out of the ordinary."

"We can't let our guard down when it comes with Haggar. What she did with you was only a beginning."

"I've heard-I heard a voice in my mind. A sinister voice that sounds eerie familiar. It sounds like me, but not. It's confusing."

"Shiro." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Speak with your teammates. Let them know. You don't have to fight this alone."

Shiro closed his eyes and nodded.

"Let the brother-sister combo take another look at your arm."

"Thank you, Princess Romelle. For everything you have done for me."

She smiled. "For you Shiro, anything."

* * *

Allura hugged her legs tight while burying her face in as the mice watched her with heavy concerns. She did her best to stay composed after the battle on Pollux, but it would always come to haunt in her sleep.

 ** _"We are going have to make sacrifices!"_**

 ** _"Allura, are you crazy?! This is Keith. How can you say that?!"_**

She shook her head with another tight hug. Maybe they were right about her going crazy. Was it right for her to say those words? Was it right to sacrifice Keith's life to take down their enemies?

 _ **"Who knew you would be that cruel to sacrifice your own Paladin?"**_

Was she cruel? Is she going to become like them? Those monsters who took away everything she had before.

 _ **"How would your Father think of you now?"**_

What will her Father think of her now? He had sacrifice himself to save her and Coran. He wouldn't sacrifice anyone without hearing their convictions. Keith was...

He was someone she admired whole-heartily. He was similar to her Father during his young age. The compassion he held underneath his spitfire personality was something she was still lacking, but learning the more she was with the other Paladins. She saw their growth as young Altean children into strong warriors with hearts on their sleeve.

They were- Her thoughts interrupted when she looked up and saw a dark silhouette standing in the doorway. She flinched back and closed her eyes quick from harsh lights turned on suddenly in her room. She felt a heavy weight dropped next to her and looked up carefully while her eyes are still adjusting with the brightness of her room.

"How you feelin', our pretty Princess Allura?"

It was Lance of all people. She knew how close Lance was with Keith since she had helped him with his courting, but she felt he would be the one who hated her the most. She made that statement to sacrifice Keith and he called her out in front of everyone.

She shook her head. Lance sighed as he watched her drown in sorrows alone. He would be in that state too after what happened, but after being with Keith and seeing how he was fighting whatever inner demon he had, Lance knew the one way to deal with this was to face it. No matter how painful it was, he knew it will never go away. His father once told him to achieve anything, one must sacrfice their own comfort to make a difference. It was something his father learned from being with mother.

"My dad once told me that in order to become someone amazing, one would have to break away from their comfort zone. Spread out your wings and see everything within your own eyes and not by others."

She was still quiet.

"He learned a lot being with my mom. She was the greatest mother I could ever have and if she sees you like this, you better be prepare with her showering affections and wisdom!"

Lance glanced over and placed his arm around her small shoulder. "One time, I moped around in my room like you are now and you know what she did? She dragged my sorry ass down the stairs, into the kitchen, and showered me in cold water like a wet dog!"

He could hear a little chuckling. "Another time was when I said something so stupid without thinking and my mom got so furious that she took away everything I enjoyed and had me do chores for two weeks straight!"

With a cough and clearing his throat, his voice became a pitch higher. "You will regret many things that comes out of your mouth when you are blind with emotions, but you can make up with them with your actions. Words will not go through if you can't show your sincerity."

She chuckled.

"You see Allura, I'm not mad at you for what you said. You did what most of us are afraid to do."

"Lance..." She looked up at him with redness in her eyes. "I'm-" She threw herself at Lance and buried her face on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lance. I want to save Keith too, but I didn't want him to suffer by Lotor's hands either. I'm so sorry."

He stroked her messy hair. "No, we should be apologizing to you. We shouldn't have given you the cold shoulders. You did what's best for that situation and we just blew you off. Now, we all are suffering with the thoughts of Lotor's cruel treatments on Keith."

"Keith's strong."

"He is for physical aspect, but not emotionally and that's what I'm worried the most."

"Lance, I'm so sorry."

"I should be apologizing. How can I let a pretty lady drown in sorrow without a comfort of a handsome knight? Shame on me!"

Allura laughed which made Lance smiled. Her spirit has lighten up. She looked up at him while wiping her eyes and nodded. He saw her eyes brighten with determination.

"It's about time we have a proper meeting and plan our next moves."

"There's the Allura we all know and love."

"Thank you Lance." She gave a quick peck on his cheek.

Lance blinked and stood up quick with a wide cheesy smile. "Woo hoo! Sharpshooter got kissed by the princess! My life is amazing!"

She chuckled as she saw him pointing his finger at her and made a cheesy bang sound with his hand tilted up as if it was shot. "I can flirt, but my special love is reserve for Keith when we get him back."

She laughed with hands covering her mouth. "Of course, it would make Keith jealous."

"Jealous? Maybe." Lance laughed. "But I wouldn't do anything to make him awkward. He's just a shy person."

"You love him."

"I do. More than anything in the universe."

Allura stood up with her hands smoothing out the wrinkles of her royal dress and looked at Lance.

"It's about time that Coran and I should let you all know about the history behind Knight of Altea."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Unknown key

**Author's note:** I'm a tease with evil cliffhangers. x3

Plus I had to include Lotor's sword fight after watching Season 3 teaser so many times. XD. I'm excited!

* * *

Keith's violet eyes were fixated on the Galran Prince who blocked another hit with great defense move while waiting for an open opportunity to strike his opponent. The way he swung his sword with finesse while interchanging between attack and defense mode was incredible. Unlike Keith, Lotor's swings were concise and powerful without making unnecessary moves. That's what his now-tired out opponent was making while being blind with anger of not being able to make a single contact on Lotor.

He wondered how sword fighting with Lotor will be. With his current state, he would lose within five strikes with luck. Lotor had years of experience with a sword than him who only started to learn when he became a Red Paladin.

 _No. I'm not a Paladin right now._

Lotor stripped him away of his armor. Away from his teammates. Away from the Lions. Away from Lance.

 _Lance._

It was his fault. He didn't want to live any longer. He was a curse and loveless child. The moment he felt loved and acceptance, it was snatched away within moments.

First, it was his parents when they were gone. He missed them so much.

Then there was Shiro. Twice. He wasn't sure how much his heart can take when he was gone for a year during the Kerberos mission and after the defeat of Zarkon. Shiro was like a brother and mentor to him.

And there was Lance. The idiot who can read the atmosphere well. It was the most painful one that Keith had ever experience. He didn't know how to cope with the loss. Lance ' _died_ ' because of him.

Keith thought if he just numbed all emotions and be a worthless captive, then Lotor or Haggar would killed him. He would be free. Free from hurting those he cared for. Free from whatever chain that Fate had given him. Why was he even born to bring nothing more than calamity around him?

His body did a small jump and trembles when he felt a claw hand on his face. He turned his attention back to reality and saw Lotor standing in front of him with unreadable eyes. He wasn't unreadable per say, but it just that Keith does not understand Lotor's intentions most of the time.

His violet eyes went to look behind Lotor and saw his Galra commander on his knees with heavy breathing and several cuts on his body. He was spared. This commander got cocky and spoke out with displeasure of Lotor taking reigns of the Galra Empire with Zarkon out of commission.

"Let's go, _Keith_."

The way Lotor whispered his name with subtle hints of affection and lust gave him chills down his spine. Keith gave a low head bow and was about to turn when-

"Prince Lotor, I wish to dual with your human slave." said an unknown Galra soldier who walked up in the arena and bowed.

Keith looked at Lotor who was standing next to him in a half turn and looking at the soldier. He noticed how small he was standing next to Lotor. He was only up to his neck, but at the same time, Lotor was consider small in Galra standards due to being part Altean.

"I will have a tailor fit you later today for a proper fighting attire." Lotor didn't look at Keith when he spoke, but Keith knew it was direct to him. "I will grant your wish."

Soldier bowed. "Any restrictions, sir?"

"Only one." Lotor hummed and looked at Keith with a grin. "No killing. If you're able to defeat my human slave, then I will let you have fun with him."

Keith's eyes narrowed at Lotor. He felt something thrust on his hand which made him down and saw his Blade of Marmora dagger. He looked up to see Lotor walking off the arena and stood near the edge with his arms behind his back with a smile. Keith took a deep breath and turned to face his opponent in his attack stance with legs bent and arms up in defense position.

He wasn't sure what kind of attack style his opponent has, but if it was similar to the previous opponent, then he will have to be ready to block. This one was also huge which Keith knew he had to win this dual with wit and agility instead of strength.

The moment he saw the Galra soldier took a quick step forward with his sword up in the air, he did a side step to dodge, but moved his dagger up close to his chest when the soldier did a backhand swing. He barely had a decent grip on his dagger after the strong strike. When he took three more side steps to dodge, he swung his right arm straight out and his dagger glowed bright as it transformed into a long sickle-sword.

When he saw how distracted his opponent was with a shocked look, Keith ran up to him and swung his sword upwards with enough strength and leverage to knock out the weapon out of his hand. The soldier took a step back when he met the tip of Keith's sword. Those who witness the dual were shock in silence.

A sound of clapping heard from behind as Keith turned to see it was Lotor who was walking towards him. He gripped the hilt of his sword hard and about to raise it up when he felt a tiny prick on the base of his neck and his sword reverted back to its dagger form. He felt the cold metal underneath his chin as his head was tilted up by the blunt side of the blade with gentle touch of its tip.

"Anyone wish to dual with my human slave?" His eyes looking around and smiled when he looked back at Keith. "He may stand my side as a pretty ornament, but never underestimate the wit and strength of a Paladin of Voltron."

There were loud and harsh whispers echoed around the arena. Keith glared at him with burning intent as his identity was fully exposed in the open.

"The fierce, instinctive Red Paladin of Voltron, yield." in his commanding tone.

Keith gave a low snarl, but reluctantly kneel down on one knee with his dagger placed on the ground next to him. His head was down, but his hand were clenching into a tight fist.

"Does anyone dare to question my rightful place to rule our powerful empire?"

Silence.

After a few ticks, each soldiers in the arena bowed to him with great respect. They knew if Prince Lotor can capture and make a Paladin of Voltron to be on his side, then their confidences to beat Voltron would be great.

Keith had gravely underestimate how great Lotor's tactical skill was.

* * *

"I know how you think, Keith. I can read you well like an open book." His hand touching Keith's cheek. "But I should thank you for that rash move you did. Without it, I wouldn't have have their full cooperation."

Keith's snarls were muffled by the purple silk fabric tied around his mouth. Both of his wrists were bind and tied up over his head with a long chain hung up on the ceiling while he was straddled over Lotor's lap. He struggled with the binding on his wrists.

"You are still full of fire. That's good. I will enjoy taming you."

His hand caressing along the right side of his body as he felt small tremors and his little squirms especially when he rocked his hip. The way Keith swayed his his body was enticing and quite sexy. By now, Lotor knew which parts on Keith's body can bring him great arousal. He smirked when he felt his hard erection on his lap and seeing Keith's flush look when he caught himself and looking away.

He wondered how long Keith will last before he begins to beg for release as he moved his hand over Keith's bulge and made gentle strokes. Keith mewled.

 _Ah._ A thought hit in Lotor's mind.

"Your mother was a descendant of a great warrior with greater intelligence. Her descendant was fierce and yet, gentle like a lioness. She was the prime example of what a Red Paladin is."

Keith was trying to pay attention to what he was saying, but failed when the strokes over his hard cock went a notch slower. He was closing eyes with painful whimpering sounds of much needed release.

"I wish I could have met her. She was spoke with great respect and love from my mother."

Lotor stopped and placed a finger on Keith's neck. His finger did soft upward strokes. "Oh yes, did you know she used to be my Father's lover before the war broke out?

It was a small head shook, but Keith was taken back with the bits of information that Lotor was telling him.

"She was a halfing such as I so it would explain your current condition. But," He grabbed Keith's chin and pulled him close to his face. "what I want to know was how she was able to hide the Blue Lion and her existence on your planet with such primitive technology for 10,000 years that went undetected by us."

His thumb traced along the fabric as if he was admiring it.

"However, you might hold the key to end this overdue story."

He pulled the fabric down from Keith's mouth and placed his hand on the back of his neck, Lotor pulled him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
